Juego Seductor
by Annasak2
Summary: UA Una mujer que no podía ser enamorada sólo podía caer a base de seducción, sin importar el costo y el tiempo que llevara eclipsarla en su mundo de pasión.¡Alto contenido sexual!
1. Poder de seducción

**Juego Seductor**

Sintió sus ojos sobre ella una vez más, como si aquel par de gemas negras irradiara en un ser un calor que jamás había sentido. No se atrevió a mirar detrás, porque sabía que él estaba presente.

El hombre de barba blanca la miró y sonrió con empatía, no debía de olvidar su misión, la razón por la que estaba ahí. Pero era tan difícil mantener la cabeza fría cuando un atractivo hombre rondaba el espacio que ella caminaba.

Colocó la tela una vez más en su sitio y siguió avanzando. El velo cubría su cuerpo, más de la mitad de su rostro, pero también trasparentaba parte de su vientre y sus piernas. Toda una exhibición para los hombres, pero para ella era un alarde tonto y absurdo.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más recriminaciones llegaban a su mente, no sólo por haber acudido sola a la cena de disfraces que esa noche celebraba y más cuando vestía de princesa árabe. Una increíble coincidencia, porque más de la mitad de los presentes que no eran originarios de ahí habían optado por la misma vestimenta debido al calor.

-Apresúrate…- Oyó cerca de su oído, cuando su cuerpo rozó el suyo en una caricia erótica.

Un trance tan sensual que su piel se erizó por completo al ver cómo los habitantes de la aldea parche bailaban un ritual bastante extraño. Y el fuego se encendió, dejando a los bailarines en el centro del magnánimo lugar.

La brisa se coló por aquellas ventanas sin cristales y pudo ver a la luz de la luna como el extraño se acercaba a las escaleras y se introducía a las ruinas de la ciudad antigua. Curiosidad o no, sólo quería satisfacer un deseo carnal por que él la tocara.

Y se aproximó, pero lo perdió de vista hasta que sintió como su brazo era tomado con fuerza y rapidez. Chocó contra pared y se quejó, pero no pudo aguantar más tiempo cuando él descubrió su rostro, tirando al suelo el velo que llevaba. Ocultaba muy bien su identidad, especialmente porque sentía el magnánimo poder espiritual recorriendo con ahínco su cuerpo.

-Te estaba esperando.- Dejó escuchar con solemnidad, mientras intentaba quitar aquel estorboso velo de su rostro.

Sus manos al tacto eran suaves, aunque cada vez que rozaba con su rostro, era como derretirse en medio de la nada. Sus facciones eran adecuadas para un hombre fuerte y aquel cabello castaño le fascinó en cuanto sus manos tocaron la longitud del mismo.

-No he tardado mucho.- Se atrevió a responderle, mientras él pegaba su cuerpo al de ella.

Jamás le permitió a su prometido tocarla de esa forma, por qué a él le dejaría, y eso era lo que menos importaba, porque lo hacía y era una caricia suculenta y llena de magia. Algo en su interior despertaba y palpaba en un grito de necesidad.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Le preguntó el hombre con una voz llena de deseo.- Quiero saber tu nombre.

Su entrepierna rozó con su muslo, provocando una reacción electrizante y no pudiendo reprimir un pequeño gemido de gozo. Sus labios se abrieron con levedad, mientras él intentaba acariciar su boca con sensualidad.

-Anna…- Le dijo sin temor.- ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

Y besó su mejilla sin dejar de mover su cuerpo sobre el de ella, insistiendo en la unión y el despertar de una gran pasión en su interior. Anna percibió la dureza de su miembro, cuando el castaño frotó sin disimulo en medio de sus piernas.

-Yoh… - Susurró cerca de su oído.

Se quitó la capa que cubría su vientre y él posó la mano ahí sin ningún miedo. Seguramente porque desconocía su fama, o simplemente porque adoraba ver esa piel al desnudo. Ahora agradecía la fiesta que los habitantes intentaban hacer en medio del desierto y de las personas que entrarían en algunos meses ahí.

-Bienvenida a Norteamérica, Anna- Pronunció Yoh mientras acariciaba sus brazos desnudos.- Serás una excelente competidora.

Ella no era shaman, pero sí era una itako y una bastante poderosa, aunque eso quedó en el olvido en el momento en el que Yoh se había agachado para besar su vientre con deleite, inundando cada superficie con una caricia sensual, que le hizo delirar un momento al sentir el toque tan especial que despertaba en su intimidad.

Se humedecía, de tan sólo percibir los roces de sus manos y su lengua formando un bello recorrido. Ni siquiera la había tocado en lugares específicos y ella ya gritaba de gozo porque él la tomara entre sus brazos.

Fue erótico sentir como el dorso de su mano subía y bajaba acariciando su trasero, sus piernas y cómo desabrochaba el pantalón con plena seguridad. Un movimiento lento, pero al final la prenda estaba en el suelo y él la miraba con un brillo atento.

A esas alturas, no podía describir la humedad que predominaba en su interior, porque ese shaman la estaba llevando con lentitud al camino de la rendición. Y vaya que deseaba ese camino, más cuando comenzó a acariciarla con vehemencia es toda la longitud de sus piernas, especialmente porque sus besos llevaban el mismo camino.

Incluso, cuando le quitó la sandalia, sintió un dejo de emoción nunca antes visto en ella. Más cuando el castaño acarició y beso su pie en un efímero murmullo de deseo sexual. Se notaba, lo sentía y lo percibía en su mirada. Besó su pierna hasta llegar a su intimidad, que tímidamente se escondía debajo de las bragas.

No se detuvo y sin miedo acarició locamente esa parte de su cuerpo, aún por encima de la tela, ella sentía el contacto tan directo, la delgadez de la prenda no ayudaba mucho y pronto se mojó. Él posó sensualmente un beso por encima de la tela y Anna estuvo a punto de dejarse caer, pero él fue firme y específico su deseo.

-No te dejes caer, Anna.- Le suplicó con deseo, mientras deslizaba hacia abajo su prenda intima.

Fue inevitable el sonrojo de Anna, después de todo nunca había tenido una experiencia similar, ni ahora, y posiblemente nunca. No era apacible, pero en este momento, lo que más deseaba era estar a su completa disposición. Y gritó de gozó cuando su lengua tocó su botón en medio de una exploración silenciosa y lenta.

No tenía cómo sostenerse ante tal estremecimiento, pero ella no era una chica débil y se mantendría en pie aunque le costara mucho. Sin embargo, cuando sintió al castaño ahondar locamente en su interior, se resistió y se entregó de lleno a la placentera sensación.

Por dios, qué le hacía, se sentía como un verdadero cosquilleo, un excelente estimulador de sus deseos. Sintió como su lengua devoraba con pasión cada parte de su intimidad y cómo apretaba con suavidad su clítoris. No podía describir la sensación de gozo cuando alcanzó su primer orgasmo.

Yoh sintió el temblor en su cuerpo y sólo así, con ese sonrojo, y esa vehemente mirada se atrevió a besarla. Inexperta, se dejó guiar por su instinto pasional y su lengua se mezclo con la de él, en un sabor inusual, su propio líquido.

Se sentía feliz y complacida, pero cuando él la miró, no pudo evitar decirle lo única que era. Eso sólo subió su ego, aunque también se mantuvo extrañada de ver cómo el castaño le ayudaba a vestirse nuevamente.

-Concluiremos esto… en otra ocasión.

* * *

Continuará….

N/A: Sí, es Yoh con cabello largo, y es Anna con cabello igual de largo, y sí es un nuevo fic con mucho erotismo. Jajaja, bien, espero que les agrade y especialmente a sey, que le encanta el lemon, hasta la próxima. Ciao!


	2. Ella es arrogante

**Juego Seductor**

Fuiste elegido para enamorarla

Hechizarla para obtener la victoria en el torneo,

Es sólo que ella no creía en el amor.

Su vista se había posado en ella con mucho cuidado. Velos, telas transparentes y ligeras, aquello era mucho más que un preámbulo a las batallas del tornero de shamanes, significaba más que un simple juego. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos encontraron los de ella, un escalofrío lo recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

Era hermosa. No había rasgos más delicados que aquellos que osaba ocultar bajo el manto negro y nada lo detendrían ahora, ni siquiera el hecho de que la rubia pertenecía a otro. Él tenía asuntos más importantes que el velar por ella, la tenía segura, no había hombre que desafiara esa ley, todos le temían, no sólo a él por su gran poder, sino a Anna que destilaba miedo.

-Qué suave es la piel de una princesa…- Le dijo tan cerca de su oído en el primer acercamiento.

Un choque accidental, totalmente fuera de sus planes, pero que le había servido para establecer contacto visual. Nadie los miró. El camuflaje era perfecto y ella estaba muy bien estudiada. Sus movimientos, inclusive la forma en que ordenaba a sus acompañantes. Sintió su frialdad en un principio, pero si quería lograr su objetivo tenía que ser más fuerte.

No apartó su vista. Continuó persiguiéndola, acechándola, seduciéndola… Ella tenía que sentir las brasas del fuego incendiarse cada vez que la miraba. Mentira o no, era la primera ocasión que experimentaba una sensación tan ardiente.

-¡Ahhh!- Oyó la exclamación en su boca, que intentaba en vano callar el inmenso placer que sentía.

Estaba delirando, jamás pensó llegar a ese extremo, pero no podía hacer nada más que agradecer su buena fortuna. Su rostro estaba entre sus piernas y su lengua… su lengua lamía descontroladamente la intimidad de su bien odiada rubia.

-Basta, Yoh…- Intentó detenerlo con poco esfuerzo.- Te ordeno que…

No la escuchó, su punto débil estaba ahí… atrapado entre sus labios. Un pequeño botoncito rosado que intentó aprisionar entre cada despliegue de sensualidad. Jamás lo había hecho, pero adoraba darle placer de esa forma. Y él… su miembro se estaba agrandando con solo oler la esencia de Anna.

Jadeó antes de permitirle a Kyouyama un orgasmo increíble. Ahora él necesitaba uno urgentemente, pero cuando vio en Anna una llama en sus ojos, sabía como tenía que terminar la noche. Un beso, la besó a pesar de que se había prometido no hacerlo, y fue algo tan erótico, que le costó pronunciar cada palabra que su cerebro había escogido para la ocasión.

-Concluiremos esto… en otra ocasión.

¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría a Anna Kyouyama, la prometida del shaman más poderoso del torneo, ahí, a medio concluir? La respuesta era obvia, nadie, nadie lo haría, porque muchos no pasaban del simple saludo. Él, en cambio, había elegido seducirla, no enamorarla, y había conseguido algo de intimidad.

-Tonto… tonto…- Se regañó Yoh durante todo el trayecto.

Corrió por el desierto hasta la tienda de campaña que había instalado junto con su padre, que se sorprendió al verlo tan agitado y emocionado, visiblemente emocionado.

-Parece que… has tenido éxito.- Reconoció Mikihisa con orgullo.- Tu abuelo dijo que era hermosa y temible.

-Imponente y arrogante.- Completó Yoh agitado, bastante para ser uno de los shamanes mejor entrenados.- No estaba con él.

-Esa es una ventaja.- Agradeció Mikihisa.- Ahora tienes que verla, ella seguro que querrá verte de nuevo.

-Francamente… no lo creo.- Pronunció si mucho ánimo.- Es una mujer de apariencia, hoy… han servido comida afrodisiaca, vino y…

Y ella estaba preciosa. Se estremeció de sólo recordar su perfecta anatomía. Sus piernas, sus brazos, la delicada curva de su cadera y la cintura… No, tenía que borrarla de su mente. Agarró el primer jarrón de agua y se bañó sin pensar en quitarse la ropa siquiera.

Amidamaru apareció y Mikihisa se quedó sin habla al notar como su hijo ahora temblaba de frío. El castaño resistió y salió de la tienda, mientras el agua apagaba poco a poco el oscuro deseo que sentía por Anna.

-Está helada.- Se quejó afuera, cuando el aire le pego de golpe.

-¿Era lo que necesitabas, no?- Le cuestionó con gracia Mikihisa.

Sin embargo no lo era todo. Aún cuando su cuerpo se acopló a la temperatura normal, para un joven inexperto como él era un mundo mágico que descubrir. Había estado con la joven más frívola y aún así, ella lo calentaba y a un extremo intenso.

Mikihisa dormía y Amidamaru custodiaba celosamente la entrada, como si eso le diera mucha más libertad de pensar en ella. Anna debería estar cegada de deseo, no él, pero no podía evitarlo y sus pensamientos volvieron a activarlo. Hoy no descansaría a menos que tuviera un impulso por satisfacerse él mismo.

-¿Qué he hecho?- Se reprimió mentalmente mientras sus manos acariciaban su entrepierna.-No creo que pueda resistirme la próxima vez.

Escandalosamente sobrevivió la primera noche, y una semana después, cuando él y sus amigos tenían que adentrarse al territorio parche de una vez por todas. Ninguno sabía nada. El secreto era sólo de Yohmei, Mikihisa y él. Esa era su conclusión, no había más, Anna no se iría por amor jamás, por lo tanto tenían que llegar a ella de otra forma.

El estadio estaba lleno y todos los apaches se presentaban de la forma más tradicional posible, salvo ella, que se encontraba sentada en las gradas inferiores. Reconocía su aura, más cuando la vio en completa soledad. Prometida a un hombre, había dejado de lado la tribu que la educó como parte de ellos. Qué universo más alterno vivían, vaya que sí, especialmente cuando sus abuelos lo pensaban que ella debió haber estado con ellos siempre.

-Ella debió ser parte de la familia.- Escuchó a sus abuelos comentarlo cientos de veces.- Tiene poderes jamás antes vistos que podrían ayudarnos para obtener la victoria.

-Yoh, debes ir con ella a esa fiesta, tal vez sea tu última oportunidad de establecer una conexión con Anna.- Oyó cada recomendación, cada consejo que osaban darle.- La necesitamos.

-Ella es un pedazo de roca, abuelo.- Le contestó airadamente y molesto porque querían controlarlo hasta el más mínimo detalle.

No lo creía necesario, en verdad que no, pero cuando Tamao se había acercado a él para contarle cosas acerca de ella, le conmovió que fuera una niña abandonada, aunque era llamativa por un solo propósito: el poder. Su frialdad era notoria en cada aspecto de su vida, por eso la había vigilado con anterioridad, cada paseo, cada enfrentamiento y no se había equivocado era una roca.

El problema era que ahora esa roca lo había hecho delirar todas las noches, esperando un ansiado reencuentro. Esperando verla y ahí estaba junto frente a él. La calma regresó a su cuerpo y la confianza también. Estaba preparado, pero cuando ella le miró por encima de su hombro sin voltear completamente se desarmó.

-¿Es que acaso piensas atacarme por la espalda, Yoh?- Le cuestionó serena, mucho más de lo que él pensaba.

¿Acaso no se sentía intranquila en su presencia? O tal vez ése era un juego que jugaba con varios, aunque francamente lo dudaba mucho, pero… tampoco lo dejó tranquilo. Se acercó y osó recargar su brazo en la pared, tan cerca de ella, y con una diminuta distancia.

Rió como acostumbraba hacerlo y no perdió detalle de la primera batalla. Agradecía que estuvieran cerca del pasillo y no en medio del estadio, donde se suponía que debía estar.

-¿Es acaso una proposición?- Preguntó confiado, mientras una sonrisa se colaba por su rostro.

-¡Pero qué atrevido eres!- Replicó molesta, intentando parecer indiferente, algo que notaba perfectamente.

-Gracias… nadie suele decírmelo a mendo.- Comentó entretenido.- Pero… admito que me haces cambiar mi personalidad de vez en cuando.

Entonces pudo percatarse de la sonrisa burlona que preparaba Anna, lo iba a atacar, seguramente serían unas cuantas características malas, lo humillaría y se iría diciendo lo frívola que era esa mujer, pero él no, lo tenía todo perfectamente estudiado.

-Yoh Asakura, el tonto que pasó las clasificaciones con un resultado impresionante, pero con mucha suerte. Aquí tú no eres nadie, no tienes la suficiente preparación para enfrentarte a los grandes, no figures que puedes aspirar a algo conmigo una vez más.

Palabras duras para una mujer que en la intimidad era tan frágil como una muñeca de cristal. Por suerte, eso no lo espantaba y al contrario ganó terreno antes de susurrarle en un tono grave al oído.

-Gracias por tomarte la molestia de conocerme.

Certero, el golpe fue certero, especialmente cuando sopló en su hombro con una calidez que pretendía volverla a envolver en el ambiente sexual de esa noche. Y sus manos, que traviesas se aventuraron a rozar los hombros y brazos desnudos.

-No te equivoques, conozco al enemigo.- Le espetó con rudeza.- Aquello fue un milagro de ocasión.

Admiraba su fortaleza, así como desistía de la idea de mezclarse emocionalmente con ella. Besó su hombro y su lengua dibujó un círculo sobre su piel desnuda. Se estremeció y la sostuvo pegando su cuerpo al de ella. Sabía que reclamaría, pero antes de que lo hiciera, se atrevió a dibujar un singular camino de besos por su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja que atrapó sin medida.

-Pues dime… ¿Dónde está la fuente de los deseos?

* * *

N/A: ¡Hace calor! Ok este tuvo menos erotismo, pero sirvió para adentrar un poco más la trama, aterrizarla más que nada. El próximo viene cargado, así que aviso oportuno para los que no les gusta lo gráfico. Y espero que haya quedado un poco menos salido de contexto los personajes, en realidad planeo explotar a Yoh sexualmente, quiero quitarle la etiqueta de niño bueno, no sólo Hao es sexy.


	3. Conócelo

**Juego Seductor**

Sin sentimientos de por medio

Sólo una fugaz y verdadera atracción

Un embrujo que no pasaría por alto tan fácilmente

¿Por qué jamás un hombre le provocó tal sensación? Y mucho menos la indescriptible curiosidad que había despertado en su interior. Jamás se dejaba guiar por las hormonas, de hecho, no las conocía… hasta ahora.

-Anna, prepárate, Goldva quiere que estés presente en la pelea inaugural.-Escuchó decir a Silver en un tono bastante distraído.-Él no va a estar ahí.

Y qué suerte, porque no quería verlo, ni deseaba estar con él, no después de lo que aquel shaman se había atrevido a hacerle. Aún sentía el cosquilleo en su entrepierna y su lengua abrazando con fervor su intimidad. Ningún hombre la había tocado de esa forma, ni siquiera su prometido.

-Anna… vámonos.-Le dijo por última vez Silver.-¿Estás sonrojada?

-No digas tonterías.-Respondió molesta porque esa era la única verdad.

Así que cuando llegó y vio la batalla sentada en las gradas preferenciales, odió tener que lidiar con la imagen de bella princesa seria y poderosa, deseó por un momento que él llegara y la sometiera a sus más bajos deseos, lo ansiaba, lo necesitaba.

Pero cuando decidió ir a refrescarse, no esperaba esa intersección, ni siquiera lo había sentido venir con tan bajo nivel espiritual. Y lucía galante, con la ropa holgada, pero con un brillo seductor en su mirada, dispuesto a volverla loca. Actuó con la frialdad necesaria, aunque eso no lo alejó ni un instante.

-Pues dime… ¿Dónde está la fuente de los deseos?.-Le susurró al oído y maldijo internamente el temblor que le causaba oírlo.

Se mordió el labio inferior antes de contestarle airadamente.

-Vete a molestar a alguien más.-Pronunció con una exigencia casi nula, como si sus palabas no tuvieran la suficiente fuerza.

Tenía razón, eso no lo alejó ni un momento y al contrario, lo animó a jugar con un mechón que caía cerca de su oreja.

-Vamos a comer y tú me dirás si soy o no digno de ti.

Qué poder de convencimiento tenía ese hombre, a pesar de que se había negado, trataba de seducirla como si aquello fuera una tarea obligatoria y vaya que le creía el cuento, porque no se podía resistir, su curiosidad le había dado alas para creer en esa atracción.

-¿Qué es esto?-Le cuestionó con rudeza, especialmente después de ver que no planeaba exhibir ningún tipo de relación entre ellos.

-Es tu comida al aire libre. Pensé que te gustaría contemplar el lago mientras estabas aquí conmigo.-Bastante romántico para su gusto, pero debía admitirlo, se veía que estaba muy bien planeado, más cuando el atardecer despuntaba en el horizonte.

-En realidad no me conoces, así que cualquier esfuerzo que hagas es inútil.-Le recriminó de inmediato.

Y no lo comprendía, le hablaba golpeado, casi de forma grosera y no se intimidaba, en eso se parecía tanto a él, pero Yoh era distinto, le encandilaba su forma sutil de seducirla.

-Siéntate a mi lado.-escuchó su suplica, más cuando comenzó a destapar lo que parecía un suculento platillo.

Casi había jurado que no sentiría nada ahora que estaba sentada sobre la alfombra en el suelo, pero nuevamente se había equivocado.

-Antes de comer, me voy a quitar la camisa, tengo mucho calor. Supongo que aquí siempre lo hace, ¿no? -Claro que hacía calor, ella lo sentía todos los días pero no tanto como cuando vio su bien trabajado abdomen.-Espero que no te moleste, ni te incomode.

Notó su sonrisa, ¿por qué se veía tan tranquilo si estaba a medio vestir y por qué esperaba que ella le dijera que sí, que la ponía nerviosa?

-Haz lo que quieras, me da igual.-le contestó mirando hacia todo lo que estaba delante de ella.

Es solo que cuando él se acercó y se sentó de aquella forma tan sensual, como si estuviera en una sesión fotográfica, no pudo evitar verlo y más cuando su piel rozó con la de él.

-Permíteme….-Dijo en un tono amable, sin dejar de mirarla un solo segundo.-Alguien me dijo que la mejor forma de comenzar es comiendo pequeños trozos de queso y… vino.

¿Y quién cínico se lo diría? Pero cuando sintió su mano de él acomodarle el cabello hacia el otro lado, quien se lo haya dicho ya no importaba porque a simple vista se veía relajado y seguro, de hecho, demasiado tranquilo para su gusto, porque ella se estremecía con cada contacto.

-Pareces muy confiado conmigo.-pronunció con altivez.

-Somos cercanos, ¿lo recuerdas? - Y esa estúpida sonrisa volvía a aparecer en su rostro.-Tú me gustas mucho.

Qué escasa distancia quedaba entre ellos, en verdad, qué lejano se veía el plato de bocadillos cuando él estaba casi encima suyo. Tomó su mano y él mismo se aventuró a viajar por la extensión de su abdomen, guiándola por la vereda de cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Tú eres cercano, yo no.-le espetó al borde del delirio.- tú me conoces, yo no.

Y por qué se había atrevido a bajarle su mano a esa parte de su anatomía. ¡Estaba completamente loco! Sin embargo, no se atrevió a quitar la mano, se sentía tan…

-Conóceme, Anna.-Le dijo con total confianza, mientras esa sonrisa seguía adornando su rostro.

Sentía su piel arder y su mano calentarse al sentir su virilidad. Odiaba esa ropa holgada pero aún así no se atrevió a quitarla de ahí.

-Puedes tocarme, si es que no lo has hecho antes.-Escuchó su voz tan cerca de su oído.-Yo quiero tocarte, pero no lo haré hasta que tu me lo pidas.

-No quiero que me toques.-Su voz imperio en cada uno des sus sentidos, especialmente porque no creyó desconcertarlo tanto.-Yo te quiero tocar, tú no.

Yoh sonrió y se tumbó completamente en la frazada donde estaban cenando colocando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza en forma de almohada.

Anna se puso a un lado suyo y le bajo los pantalones pero sin quitárselo. Colocó su mano en la intimidad del muchacho por encima de la ropa interior mientras la otra acariciaba su bien formado pecho.

Observó el rostro calmado pero excitado de Yoh, su boca estaba entreabierta emitiendo suaves jadeos que la hacían templar de placer. Bajó sus ojos por su pecho y su abdomen donde ella tenía puesta su mano con una de las de Yoh encima. El castaño estaba arrastrándola hacia bajo, mintiéndola a dentro de su ropa interior para que lo tocara directamente.

Anna alzó una ceja, Asakura iba demasiado rápido, tanto que parecía desesperado. Y su suposición se afirmó más cuando noto como él se quitaba los bóxers de un tirón dejando su miembro viril al descubierto.

Su mente decía que apartara la vista de ahí pero su cuerpo no obedecía a sus mandatos. ¡Vaya! No se imaginaba que el siempre distraído y despreocupado Yoh Asakura tuviera tan buen tamaño.

-¿Sorprendida?- Cuestionó con la voz ronca.

-No, de hecho las he visto mejores.- Mentía, en la vida había visto a un hombre desnudo.- ¿Sabías que estoy comprometida?

Yoh sonrio para si, por supuesto que lo sabia pero no le importaba en lo mas mínimo mientras Anna tuviera sus manos al rededor suyo justo como ahora.

Sus manos se movían con constancia acariciando la suave y tersa piel que lo recubría, sintiendo el palpitar de las pequeñas venas que más se hinchaban conforme subía la temperatura en el cuerpo del castaño.

Poco a poco se fue sintiendo más atrevida hasta tal punto de bajar su cabeza y lamer la punta del sexo masculino. Notó como Yoh dio un respingo y no supo si fue de sorpresa o de placer pero ella no se detuvo, siguió lamiendo hasta terminar introduciéndolo por completo en su boca.

Lamia, succionaba y mordía levemente sin parar, oyendo de fondo los agudos gemidos de Yoh que la excitaban a ella cada vez mas. Quería que la tocara, lo anhelaba pero esta vez era su turno, ella era la que mandaba en esta ocasión.

Una de sus manos, que hasta el momento estuvo quieta, comenzó a explorar la base. Palpo las dos esferas que allí reposaban, su piel era rugosa distinta a la del pene. Con aquel acto hizo que Yoh emitiera unos gemidos muchos más intensos y fuertes.

De pronto sintió una suave presión en su cabeza, provocando que el miembro de Yoh se introdujese casi por completo en su boca. Lo sabía, era el castaño que intentaba obtener más y mas placer pues su éxtasis estaba culminando.

Un par de succiones más y, con un gemido ronco, el joven llegó a su paraíso personal derramando toda su esencia en la boca de Anna. Ésta, asqueada, se apartó un poco y escupió todo los fluidos en el césped.

-Eres un asqueroso.- le recriminó tumbándose encima de él.- podrías haber avisado, idiota.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó aun con la voz entrecortada.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más puesto que Anna se había acercado a su boca y lo besaba con deliberada pasión dándole a probar un poco de su esencia. Estaba demasiado excitada como para dejarlo hasta ahí así que, sin pena ni gloria, empezó a mecer sus caderas rozándose con la intimidad de Yoh.

Sin embargo, eso no estaba en los planes del castaño quien se empezó a incorporar aun con la rubia encima de él. Se separó de ella y empezó a vestirse bajo la mirada incrédula de la muchacha.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Ya era la segunda vez que arruinaba un momento así pero nunca le daba ninguna explicación.

-Toma.- Escuchó que le decía entregándole una copa de vino.

-¿Para qué es esto?- Cuestionó con extrañeza, creía que la cena ya se había acabado.

-Brindemos.- Le contestó sencillamente con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Y cuál es el motivo.

-Pues… que ya nos conocemos el uno al otro.

Sin decir una palabra más, ambos chocaron sus copas y se bebieron el contenido de un tirón intentando calmar las ansias de tirarse uno encima del otro.

* * *

Continuará...

N/¿A?:Hola ¿cómo estan? Si, otro fic subido y no hace ni 24 horas de Recuerdame pero ya veis ¡sorpresa! Que decir, como decia en el capitulo anterior, este está bien cargadito y muy muy específico (las mentes pervertidas trabajan hasta en vacaciones) Pero bueno, iros acostumbrando porque esto es muy light comparado a lo que se vendrá mas adelante.

Ciao!


	4. Simple Juego

**Juego Seductor**

_Y ella pensará que su voluntad es fuerte_

_Nadie la había doblegado antes_

_Nadie se atrevía a hacerlo, excepto él._

La mirada que ella le dedicaba, el sutil roce de su piel con la suya, todo eso arremolinaba en su estómago como una sensación placentera y única. Pero su resistencia era fuerte y así fue que se incorporó, se vistió y miró un dejo de sorpresa en sus ojos.

Tomó una copa y chocó con la de ella. Bebieron, tomaron un par de copas más y él se fue. Tenía valor, pero no sabía si podría resistir durante más tiempo al ver las pequeñas gotas que caían de su boca y bajaban por el sendero de su pecho. Realmente no lo sabía.

-Faltaste al entrenamiento de Ren, dice que has estado muy ausente estos días, que fácilmente te va a vencer-Le dijo Horo Horo en cuanto lo vio entrar a la habitación- Yo le dije, Yoh debe tramar algo muy oculto, tal vez una técnica especial.

Su respiración no normalizaba por completo aún podía sentir el placer por tener a Anna acariciando y succionando su entrepierna.

-Y por lo que veo es verdad, luces muy agitado-Evidenció con gracia el ainu.

-Sí, estoy algo cansado, necesito un baño de agua fría-Contestó con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro, pero no necesitó decirlo dos veces, porque Ren Tao había agarrado una cubeta de agua y se la había vertido sobre él sin el menor remordimiento.

-Qué bonita entrada- Atinó a decir entre risas el ainu- Deberías ser más delicado, Ren, viene de entrenar.

Yoh rió y suspiró con alivio, brusco o no, aquello era lo que necesitaba. Sólo que cuando Tao se acercó y lo confrontó para obtener información de su supuesta nueva técnica, en realidad no sabía qué decir exactamente.

-¿Y bien cómo es?-Le preguntó tajantemente, mientras Ryu y Chocolove entraban a la habitación también.

-Es… fascinante-Describió el castaño al recordar a Anna- Increíble.

-Bien-Dijo arrogante Tao- Mañana queremos ver esa técnica en tu combate, y veremos si es tan increíble como dices.

Sólo esas palabras necesitó para borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y más cuando estaba preparándose para su combate en el estadio. Ryu y Fausto estaba más que preparados, pero ¿y él? No sabía cómo demostrar una nueva técnica.

-Aún falta casi una hora, Don Yoh, ¿va a quedarse aquí?-Le preguntó amablemente Ryu.

-Sí- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que tranquilizó a todo su equipo- Los alcanzaré en un rato.

Y se quedó solo. Abrió la bitácora mágica y comenzó a buscar algo, pero francamente no entendía nada de ese libro, todo parecía venir en un idioma que francamente no conocía y luego los movimientos, los secretos. ¿Cómo pensaba su abuelo que iba a usar esa cosa?

-Es irónico ver preocupado al ser más tranquilo y más tonto de todo el torneo de shamanes-Escuchó la femenina y arrogante voz de la dueña de sus sueños pecaminosos.

-Sólo te estaba imaginando desnuda, nadando en el lago-Respondió el castaño mientras cerraba su libro.

Él notó como iba acercándose poco a poco. A decir verdad, tendría que preguntar la razón por la que estaba ahí, pero francamente eso pasaba a menores, especialmente cuando ella se veía tan imponente y tan hermosa envuelta en ese vestido largo de gasa.

- Él está afuera-Le dijo Anna sin ninguna contemplación-Si me tocas es bajo tu propio riesgo.

-No le tengo miedo a tu prometido, Anna- Le respondió con total tranquilidad- Si lo tuviera, nunca te habría tocado.

Y se atrevió a deslizar sus dedos por la blanca piel de la rubia. No temblaba, no como en ocasiones anteriores, sólo se deleitaba del sutil roce de pieles.

-Vaya… debes amarme mucho-Se jactó con imponencia Kyouyama.

Anteriormente no había sentido ese sentimiento de culpa, más porque ella le atraía sólo físicamente, en realidad no pensaba que aquello trascendiera a algo más profundo. Se acercó y sin pedirle permiso la besó.

Ella lo recibió con agrado, no opuso resistencia en ningún sentido y menos cuando el beso comenzó a ser mucho más intenso. Él sentía que se perdía cada vez que Anna comenzaba a acercarse a su cuerpo, que armonizaba y quería unirse al de ella. La deseaba tanto, pero al mismo tiempo debía de resistir. La separó lentamente y rozó su mejilla con la suya mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban.

-La verdad, Anna…-Pronunció en medio de aquella agitación- No te amo.

-No te creo-Le espetó con firmeza, más cuando las manos del castaño no soltaba ni un momento su cintura.-Siempre te detienes antes, por una razón poderosa debe de ser.

Claro que había tantas razones. Su familia la quería dentro de los Asakura, la querían de su lado, deseaban que engendrara un heredero realmente poderoso que siguiera su linaje, pero por sobre todo, él anhelaba convertirse en el vencedor del torneo y sólo lo lograría gracias a ella.

-Yo no podría enamorarme de ti-Le susurró al oído con dulzura.

-Lo harás-Pronunció como si fuera un reto, uno que ella estaba dispuesta a ganar- Te enamoraras de mí y me rogaras.

Y fue tan fácil para ella empujarlo y besarlo nuevamente contra la pared. Yoh notó la ferocidad que tenían sus besos, lo notaba, más cuando sus brazos lo aferraban contra su cuerpo. Ella era intensa, tanto que le costó resistirse a desnudarla.

-Amo tu cuerpo-Le dijo Yoh en medio de aquel salvaje beso.- No hay día que no lo sueñe.

-Hay muchos hombres que me aman-Habló agitada-¿Por qué tú no?

-Soy tan inmune como él-Aclaró sin miedo, mientras soltaba el broche que sostenía su vestido, el cual cayó a sus pies, revelando la bella y exquisita desnudez de la rubia.

Observó como en vano trataba de cubrir sus pechos y cómo lo único que la salvaba de su mirada lujuriosa era una sola prenda que ahora cubría la parte sur de su cuerpo. Lentamente se deshizo de la playera que llevaba puesta y se acercó hasta ella.

-Aparentemente eres la mujer más fuerte, pero… en realidad eres frágil y quieres que alguien te proteja-Le dijo Yoh enternecido con la vergüenza que se asomaba en el rostro de la rubia.

Ella respiraba agitada y él sabía perfectamente que no era por frío, sino por la excitación del momento. Sin embargo, su mirada irradiaba una bella y arrogante firmeza, como si su orgullo se debatiera abiertamente entre entregar su cuerpo o no.

-Eres hermosa-Describió sin ninguna duda, mientras lentamente se acercaba y cubría esa desnudez con su propio cuerpo.- Dime… ¿qué quieres de mí?

Aunque le pareció ilógico preguntarlo, más cuando él sí deseaba algo de ella, algo fuerte. ¿Querría ella lo mismo? Poco a poco se quitó la camiseta que llevaba y aflojó un levemente el pantalón, no pensaba llegar tan lejos con ella, simplemente…

-Estoy aburrida, tú eres una simple distracción.-Le contestó con alevosía, posando su mano en la firmeza de sus músculos.

Así que ella sólo pensaba usarlo como juguete, aunque la idea sonaba ofensiva, él tomó bastante tranquilo el juego.

-Él debe ser un mal prospecto, ¿no es verdad?-Le dijo cuándo sus pulgares rozaron con la punta de sus pezones.

Instintivamente, Anna intentó alejarlo, al tiempo que emitía un sonido bastante excitante.

-Tampoco creo que se haya atrevido a besarte-Agregó atrayéndola con firmeza, no dejando ni una mínima separación entre los dos- Y tú no te sientes atraída por él.

-Eres muy arrogante, todos dicen que te ves como un tonto-Pronunció agitada la rubia- Pero no eres para nada un idiota.

Yoh le sonrió con debilidad y acarició su largo cabello. No se imaginaba en una situación así con ella y menos que lo disfrutara tanto. Por otra parte, deseaba que Anna se comprometiera más en aquel idilio, que lo sintiera prácticamente necesario en su vida y no un simple juego.

-Dicen conocerme, pero en realidad… no mucho-Susurró con en tono de voz grave, descendiendo por el cuerpo de su acompañante, rozando la frialdad de su nariz con las bellas y armoniosas curvas.- Conóceme, Anna.

Y no tardó en lamer uno de sus pechos desnudos. Adoraba a la vista cómo se veía, era la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnuda y quería experimentar, tal y como se lo había dicho su padre, pero cuando comenzó a jugar íntimamente con ese montículo, algo adentro le pedía a gritos un desahogo.

Escuchaba a Anna jadear y sentía como en vano intentaba separarlo de su cuerpo, más cuando había tomado entre sus labios preso su pezón izquierdo. Era la sensación más maravillosa, especialmente cuando su mano oprimía con gentileza y pasión el otro pecho. No podía mantenerla de pie más tiempo y él necesitaba el suelo para apoyarse.

Respiró agitadamente y con la mano libre tomó el vestido del suelo. En verdad deseaba, la deseaba tanto…. Que la llevó a la parte de los vestidores, cerca de una camilla de enfermería y no dudó en levantarla y sentarla ahí.

-¿Qué haces?-Le preguntó en vano, cuando el castaño ya había introducido dos dedos en su intimidad.

Poco le importó si traía o no aún las bragas, él la hizo a un lado y se adentró tanto como quiso, mientras sus labios nuevamente volvían al acecho de sus pechos. Qué increíble sensación, qué mágico era eso y más cuando desesperadamente él se subió con ella a la camilla.

-Dime que lo quieres tanto como yo-Le dijo Yoh al oído.

Sólo que no podía, Anna estaba sin habla, estaba completamente entregada a las caricias, a sus manos, a sus besos en el cuello, a su cuerpo encima de ella, a la intimidad de Yoh que crecía desesperadamente….

-No…

Y cómo pudo se liberó de la ropa que traía. No le fue sencillo, pero por fin podía sentir su cuerpo chocar con el suyo, su intimidad rozar la de ella con tanta libertad.

-Tú me quieres dentro de ti.-Le dijo con gravedad mientras ella tomaba posesivamente su rostro.

-Sí…-Fue su respuesta en medio de un glorioso orgasmo, producto de las mágicas caricias que le daba el castaño.

El gemido que emitió fue sin lugar a dudas el sonido más hermoso que había oído en su vida y más cuando sus ojos en verdad clamaban fuego y después, cuando su mano asió de manera firme su entrepierna, casi… casi se derrite con ese toque tan ardiente.

-Eres grande-Dijo Anna, que buscaba desesperadamente tocar la piel de ese pedazo de carne.

-Me vas a matar con eso-Le dijo Yoh, resistiéndose a venirse ahí mismo, ignorando que ella tenía el control.

La miró con la profundidad con que lo hacía siempre y separó un poco sus cuerpos antes de descender lentamente por el sendero de sus pechos, que deleito con su boca una vez más.

-¡Ahhh!- Escuchó fuertemente mientras sus dientes aprisionaban con dulzura aquel pequeño botón y más cuando dibujo un camino de besos que culmino en la intimidad de la rubia.

Anna se sentó de golpe al sentir su lengua adentrarse a su intimidad. Se notaba la sorpresa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su agitación, las pequeñas gotas de sudor que ya corrían por sus pechos. No la había visto desnuda, hasta ahora, pero sin duda era una imagen que nunca olvidaría, ni deseaba hacerlo, no mientras tenía una vista espectacular desde sus piernas.

-Dime la verdad, Anna- Alcanzó a pronunciar en medio de aquella exhibición, en donde ella luchaba por contener todo el placer que sentía.- No estás aquí por mí.

Y jaló su pie hasta tenerla junto a él, sentada a su lado, mientras sus dedos se introducían en la ya húmeda vagina, mientras se deleitaba con el sabor tan especial que tenía ahora su boca, la esencia de Anna. Y ella lo miraba con arrogancia o trataba de hacerlo en tanto luchaba con sus sentimientos de placer.

-Él me mandó para ayudarte-Confesó Kyouyama, clavando dolorosamente las uñas en la superficie del lugar en que estaban sentados.

-Bien…-Dijo Yoh incorporándose, sacando de la intimidad de su compañera sus dedos y comprobando que ella estaba empapada y demasiado sensible al tacto.

Él temblaba, en verdad que deseaba satisfacer ese inextinguible fuego, de su entrepierna ya salía un poco de líquido y se estaba volviendo loco al tener que limitarse a simplemente tocarse en las noches sólo porque no podía estar con Anna. Se levantó y le costó andar, pero tenía que hacerlo, más no se esperó que Anna lo tocara e inmediatamente que había volteado sintió el placer más fuerte de su vida.

Ella había bajado a su entrepierna y le dedicaba pequeñas succiones a su miembro. Casi se cae y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, de no ser porque el anunciador ya estaba dando la primera llamada a su pelea.

-Necesitamos un baño-Le dijo agitada, cuando le dedicaba una mirada especial a su miembro- Tú más que yo…

Yoh no sabía que decir, ni qué hacer, esa mujer aparentemente de piedra lo estaba trastornando y tal parecía él, más que ella. Más cuando lo tomó de la mano y ambos se encaminaron a una ducha, en la que se metieron. El agua estaba helada y notaba a detalle como la piel de Anna resentía el frío.

-Necesitamos más que un baño-Pronunció Yoh con temblor en su voz- Pero… creo que ya no necesito tu ayuda, mi mente está despejada ahora.

Entonces ella lo miró con arrogancia y aunque su cabello cubría gran parte de su espalda, él estaba fascinado con la caída que tenía en su cuerpo. Así nunca le iba a bajar la excitación. Anna se paró de puntas y enrollo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus cuerpos se rozaban continuamente, se helaban bajo el agua fría y aun así había tanto fuego entre ellos.

-Me necesitas más de lo que tú crees.

Continuará…

* * *

N/A: ¡Saludos! Nuevamente, actualice un fic cortísimo, no importa, espero que les agrade, si ya sé que dicen que está un poco cambiado, pero es porque están acostumbrados a ver a Yoh carita de idiota , de yo no mato una mosca xD y la verdad es que difiero mucho de esa forma de verlo. En fin, algo más sexoso para la próxima vez y con un poco más de ropa puesta lo aseguro.

Agradecimientos especiales: AlessaD, mynato namykaze, Hikaru-Hoshi, annita-fic, Katsumi Kurosawa


	5. Razones

**Juego seductor**

Aunque su orgullo prevalecerá

Él la llevará a límite de la tentación

Su mirada no podía apartarse de él un solo instante, sus movimientos tan fluidos, la forma especial en que agitaba la espada, era genuinamente un maestro en el arte… y otro tipo de encantos. Cerraba sus ojos y podía ver de nuevo su cuerpo desnudo, especialmente su miembro erguido y siempre dispuesto a rozar su pierna.

-Haz hecho un buen trabajo, Anna-Escuchó la voz de su prometido sacarla de esa ensoñación- Ahora tiene mucho más clara la visión en la pelea.

Francamente a quién le importaba una estúpida pelea de shamanes, ella lo único que pensaba era en la calentura que ese hombre le provocaba.

-Es hábil, tiene… muy buenas capacidades-Respondió intrigante, claramente por la forma tan intensa en que sus ojos destellaban pasión cuando lo miraba.

-Es más que eso, él es mi mitad-Le dijo con maldad Hao- Y necesito que estés con él hasta que domine a la perfección la bitácora mágica, quiero que explotes su potencial, que liberes ese magnánimo poder, y lo demás será mi problema.

Un escalofrío la recorrió sin previo aviso, más cuando sentía el ferviente deseo de su prometido por ponerla justo en frente del hombre que despertaba su más grande debilidad.

-No ha gastado nada de poder espiritista, tendrás que enseñarle eso también y a ser más rápido o jamás podrá servirme, ese cuerpo tan débil…- Murmuraba con desdén desde su asiento- No puedo creer que sean tan inútiles los de esa familia.

Él no era débil y no era tonto, sólo guardaba las apariencias, era listo y por eso evitaba pensar demasiado, más con Hao leyendo su mente continuamente. Era increíble que no se enterara que aquel hombre al que tanto quería superar, estaba ganándole la partida en algo.

-Asegúrate que suba su nivel la próxima vez que vea su pelea. Prometo que si lo haces, te llevaré conmigo a pasear-Añadió en un tono seductor, pero éste no le atraía en lo más mínimo.- Sopórtalo unas semanas más, y podría regalarte dos demonios más.

Anna no respondió y sinceramente no veía qué decir si su mente estaba en otro lado, en otro cuerpo. Notó que Hao la veía con insistencia, como buscando el porqué de su silencio, pero no tuvo que resistirlo por mucho más tiempo.

-Está muy callada, parece que se ha asustado, señor Hao-Se burló con osadía Kanna, pero aquellos dos demonios hicieron acto de presencia e intimidaron a más de la mitad de los espectadores de esa zona.

Ella miró con arrogancia a la mujer que siempre se atrevía a retarla, que deseaba humillarla y no le dio pie a más discusiones porque así como había aparecido los demonios rojo y azul así se esfumaron.

-Las mujeres celosas como tú me tienen sin preocupación, porque tú no eres más que una marioneta, Birshmarch- Aclaró con firmeza y presunción mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el pasillo- Tenlo en cuenta, tú y yo no somos iguales.

Sabía de antemano que aquel cúmulo de sensaciones estaba por desbordarse entre la frustración y el deber, ya que aunque había callado a esa insolente mujer, a él simplemente lo había fascinado. Todas las lecciones que los apaches le dieran en su niñez cobraron vida, la forma en que tenía que conquistar a Hao, en que tenía que obligarlo a caer en sus encantos, fue esa obligación le dio la fuerza para mantener la compostura cuando él tomó su mano y en un brusco movimiento la había sentado en su regazo.

-Hoy en verdad destilas lujuria, Anna- Comentó agradado por la seda que tocaba en su pierna, un toque que parecía sensual, pero que le no provocaba la misma emoción- Quiero verte en mi recamara esta noche.

Para ser la primera vez que le proponía sexo, en verdad se estaba viendo muy descarado con todos sus ayudantes detrás de él, y con Yoh mirándola intensamente desde el piso del estadio, todo parecía planeado para un espectáculo. Magnífico, por cierto, y gracias a que él decía que hoy le parecía atractiva y sólo porque tenía algo especial que le llamaba la atención. Pero sólo era eso, la muñequita de porcelana de ese hombre.

-Tenemos que esperar a la boda, Hao-Le aclaró con hipocresía- No puedes sacrificar la pureza de mi alma.

E internamente, sabía que él deseaba leer sus pensamientos, pero lastimosamente no podía.

-Definitivamente me gustas, eres tan firme en tus convicciones, no te ciegas por la lujuria-Pronunció en un tono grave tan conocido para ella- Eres digna de ser mi esposa, pero… te recuerdo, que tendrás que casarte conmigo antes de que tomé el trono, tengo que dejarte embarazada.

Aquellas palabras sólo le hervían la sangre en un agrio y turbio sentimiento de insensatez, más cuando la palma de su mano osó rozar con lentitud la blanca piel de su pierna. Él se moría de ganas de tenerla en su cama, de besarla, justo como lo hacía ahora. Ya imaginaba el regaño de Goldva por semejante distracción, y un beso tan intenso que no pudo negar, no podía, era a lo que estaba obligada a hacer.

-Basta Hao- Le cortó la inspiración en tanto abandonaba su boca- Este no es el lugar…

Al igual que su hermano, era apuesto, pero no le hacía vibrar y el hecho de que fuera un mero instrumento para lograr derrocarlo era aún más vil y asqueroso, se sentía vendida y eso no le parecía justo, por eso no quería entregarse pura a ese hombre y qué mejor si aquel otro fuera el mismo gemelo que tanto osaba alabar.

Si tan sólo pudiera mandarlo todo al demonio, si tan sólo no la hubiesen criado los parches, tal vez todo sería diferente. En cambio sentía odio y repulsión hacia todo aquello que tenía pensamientos impuros, sobre todo de su persona. A ella no le parecía encantadora la silueta de su cuerpo y mucho menos el poder que destilaba, las habilidades con las que estaba dotada, todo eso le parecía aborrecible. Era obvio que Hao aceptaría participar bajo las reglas si tenía semejante premio a su lado, una mujer con la que quería tener descendencia.

-Todos parecen tenerte miedo, no se acercan a ti a menos de un metro, ni siquiera los amigos de Yoh Asakura- Le sacó de sus pensamientos, de sus extrañas suposiciones. Al menos Silver hablaba con firmeza y nunca ocultaba las intenciones futuras de esos comentarios- Deberías comenzar a ser más amable, o jamás encontrarás a alguien que te quiera con ese carácter.

-No me importa.- Le respondió altiva y segura como siempre, en especial porque en su vida no cabía esa palabra.- No hay nadie que merezca más de lo que quiero darle.

-Estás a punto de casarte…

-¡Por un maldito acuerdo!- Replicó molesta, principalmente porque desde hace una semana no veía al castaño.

De sólo recordad la forma en que él la miraba después de que Hao la soltara, pensó que le reclamaría, que se celaría, pero no dijo nada, simplemente desapareció. Ahora Yoh Asakura era el hombre que le quitaba el sueño cuando quería permanecer serena y tranquila ante el hombre con el que había prometido casarse. Cada vez que le invitaba a cenar a sus aposentos era una cruel tortura, más cuando le propuso sexo por otro conducto. Sin embargo, le resultaba horroroso el hecho, no sólo porque era una mujer fuerte, sino porque en verdad odiaba que la viera como un simple trozo de carne. Ellos deseaban su cuerpo, pero Kyouyama estaba dispuesta a tener una aventura con tal de no ser digna en tal honor.

-¿Yoh significa algo importante para ti?-Le preguntó con interés- Sé que Hao te pidió que lo vigilaras muy de cerca.

-Sí, quiere hacer algo monstruoso con él.-Añadió pensativa- ¿Por qué tienes tú interés en ese hombre?

-Soy su oficial, Anna, deberías saberlo si es tu amigo más cercano.-Contestó distraído mientras evitaba que se le resbalara un vaso de cristal de la mesa.- Sólo te advierto algo… no pierdas el foco, tienes que casarte con Hao, sólo así podremos controlarlo.

-¿Eso a qué viene?-Le preguntó molesta- ¿Insinúas que me estoy enamorando de ese hombre?

-Yo no sé qué hagas ahora, pero vas a permanecer mucho tiempo junto a él, y no quiero que te ilusiones tontamente. Tienes una misión, sabes para qué te dieron tantos privilegios, y por qué te han conservado intacta. Eres de un solo hombre, de Hao.

Si alguien volvía a repetirlo lo quemaría en la hoguera lentamente. Y no le importaba que fuera Goldva, pagarían muy caro esa humillación. Respiró agitada con todas las emociones de odio y rencor acumuladas, con tanta inmundicia. Apretó sus ojos y no le importó que el espejo reflejara toda la maldad que tenía acumulada. No quería ver a nadie, estaba harta de los pensamientos de las personas, del egoísmo y la manipulación, lo único que deseaba era descansar.

Tiró la bata de baño y se adentró a la bañera de piedra. Al menos en ese lugar apartado del torneo tenía paz mental, la que le faltaba para esclarecer sus prioridades. El agua cubrió hasta su barbilla y las flores aromáticas cubrieron su desnudez hasta hacerla desaparecer. Las velas y el incienso le brindaba una estabilidad a sus pensamientos y la sacaba del estrés emocional.

-No te ves nada bien-Oyó con atención como sus sentidos le jugaban una mala jugada- Te ves cansada y muy débil.

Abrió los ojos y contempló el semblante varonil de Yoh Asakura, el menor de los gemelos. Específicamente cuando sólo una toalla cubría parte de su cuerpo y él se atrevía a meter la mano en el agua.

-Eres un sueño, tú no puedes estar aquí –Rebatió Anna con frustración.

-Te seguí antes de que te fueras, me preocupa mucho que pierdas el control de tu alma tan fácilmente-Le explicó con seriedad mientas notaba como asía el tobillo de su pie con tanta tranquilidad.

¿Debía creerle? Qué fingiera una preocupación que no sentía no le tenía con mucho cuidado, sino la forma tan seductora en que se atrevía a jugar con ella. Las caricias de sus dedos que tocaban esporádicamente su pierna ahora descubierta de la tibia agua.

-¿Y supongo que Hao no te es ningún impedimento?-Preguntó Anna- Estabas celoso, por eso vienes a marcarme como tu propiedad.

-Eres una mujer, no una vaca, Anna-Refirió con una sonrisa encantadora mientras se despojaba de la toalla.- Ahora… ¿quieres que te de un masaje?

-Bien. Enséñame qué puedes hacer…

Continuará…

N/A: Bien, un poco de contexto, nos hacía falta un poco de historia y más ropa, menos toqueteos. Bien, este tipo de fics la verdad no son mi especialidad, me falta digamos esa práctica así que mi mente no es tan creativa como otras xD. Gracias por sus comentarios y los tomaré en cuenta para el próx cap.

Ciao!

PD- NUEVA VOTACIÓN EN MI PERFIL, ES IMPORTANTE PARA SABER QUÉ ROLLO CON LAS ACTUALIZACIONES.


	6. Una petición

**Juego Seductor**

_Experiencias nuevas y placenteras_

_Límites que rozan en la cordura_

_Para llamar el interés de una mujer de hielo_

Sus objetivos eran muy claros, así como la forma en que tenía que ejecutarlos, ese fue el principal motivo para que ignorara el hecho de que Anna se estaba besando con su hermano y que minutos atrás estaba con él en vestidores haciendo una serie de maniobras bastante provocativas con esa misma boca. No le irritaba el hecho y estaba seguro que a ella tampoco, pero sí pudo percibir la forma tan inquieta en que se encontraba con su lejanía.

Al principio creyó que era broma cuando su abuelo le contó que una de las grandes habilidades de Anna era leer la mente, sólo que ahora que lo veía con atención, eso en vez de ser un don parecía una maldición para ella y más cuando se reunían multitudes y multitudes. Notaba día a día como su estado de ánimo decaía y cómo lo buscaba con la mirada entre varios grupos de shamanes.

Fue cruel desaparecerse de su vista, pero era necesario, el plan era ese… ser indispensable para ella. Ryu y Fausto lo acompañaron en esa misión. Acamparon a las orillas de un lago y él pudo ver a la distancia esa pequeña la casa que se situaba al pie de una montaña. Su casa de descanso, así lo había definido su padre.

-Chicos, tardaré unos minutos, iré a buscar algo de leña-Les mintió con simpleza, pero cómo decirle a todo su grupo que tenía que ir a sacudir un poco la confianza de Anna.

Se escondió de la servidumbre que la acompañaba y airosamente salió librado de eso, nadie notó cuando entró y se desvistió, ni siquiera Anna, quien al notar su presencia le vio con arrogancia desde la bañera, pero comprendió perfectamente que debía hacer y más cuando con bastante tranquilidad él besó la piel blanca de sus piernas.

-Eres una mujer, no una vaca, Anna-Refirió con una sonrisa encantadora mientras se despojaba de la toalla.- Ahora… ¿quieres que te de un masaje?

-Bien. Enséñame qué puedes hacer…

Era claro que sentía excitación en el momento, su entrepierna despertaba con cada mirada que ella le dedicaba y en vez de acercarse a ella, él le llamó.

-Acércate…-Le susurró con gravedad mientras su mano mojada palpaba sus pectorales en forma de apagar el fuego que sentía por dentro.

Se hincó a un lado de la bañera y Anna acomodó su cabello antes de verlo en una forma inquisidora, seguramente mentalizando la idea de obedecer o no, y no la culpaba, sabía cuan orgullosa y mandona era para dejarse controlar por alguien más. Pero finalmente, con la fina sensualidad de una pantera se acercó hasta él y su rostro chocó levemente con el suyo.

Le sonrió. Su sonrisa tal vez no era despreocupada como siempre, ni con afán de hacer sentir seguro a alguien, no, ella le modificaba el carácter totalmente y le sonreía con picardía, con la misma que metió su mano al agua para encontrar la parte más sensible de Anna. Estaba simplemente fascinado de hacerla derretir de calor.

Sus dedos exploraban sin miedo la intimidad de su acompañante y acariciaban sin cesar el pequeño botón que le provocó un grave gemido, mismo que tuvo que apagar mordiendo su hombro.

-¿No te tocas pensando en mí, Anna?

Sus palabras eran pura arrogancia, pero ella no necesitaba un niño que estuviera tentándose el corazón, sino un hombre que en verdad le hiciera delirar y temblar.

-Admite que has extrañado que te bese….

Y su lengua dibujaba ahora en el cuello de la rubia una serie de círculos. Claro que tuvo que aguantarse, tenía tantas ganas de meterse a la bañera con ella, pero quien le aseguraría que no llevaría a la otra fase que tanto estaba guardando.

-No… no voy a admitir nada-Le contestó finalmente, mientras sentía como sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda.

Pero él no necesitaba que lo dijera, simplemente cuando tuvo la oportunidad, sus labios buscaron los de ella para devorarlos en un ardiente y fogoso beso. No debía perder el foco, no cuando sentía la humedad de su vagina y su lengua jugando con la suya una danza, que sin duda estaba más que dispuesto a seguir piel con piel.

-Deja de torturarme, Asakura-Le dijo al oído con desesperación, pero no… él tenía una misión y mientras su mano apretaba uno de sus pechos la volvió a besar y después….

-Alguien viene…-Interrumpió bruscamente sus movimientos.

Y Anna, con gran sobresaltó se alejó de su lado. Supuso que sabía quién era. Pero sonrió airosamente al saber una cosa, Kyouyama estaba ya fuera de sus cabales y el rojo en sus mejillas delataba lo mucho que le excitaba su sola presencia para olvidar por completo que era Hao quien recién llegaba a verla.

-Nos veremos muy pronto-Le aseguró antes de tomar la toalla y recoger sus cosas antes de marcharse.

Se apresuró a salir, por suerte había disminuido su poder espiritual a la nada y comparado con el que ella emanaba era absolutamente insignificante. Aunque Hao no era tonto y por eso sospechaba que la vigilaba en ese extremo, no por nada la había besado en frente de él. Hao quería marcar a Anna como suya, exclusivamente su mujer.

Secó su cabello y llegó al campamento donde Ryu y Fausto ya dormían. Para su suerte, él tenía a Anna de su lado, y con ayuda de ese libro misterioso, obtendría una victoria más a su favor. Él siempre quiso una vida tranquila, no ésta que estaba viviendo en medio de la pasión y la desventura de ser descubierto por el shaman más poderoso del torneo.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Yoh?-Le había cuestionado Tao.- Tú no eres tan callado.

Su tono golpeado no denotaba preocupación, pero sí lo hacía cada vez que lo veía entrenar sin parar sólo para aumentar musculatura y nada más que eso. El entrenamiento físico era intenso, pero necesitaba algo más para incrementar su poder espiritual y lo que necesitaba no era una simple bitácora, sino una maestra que lo dominara.

Miró la excitación causada por la bella rubia y esta vez no quiso tocarse, no, aquello ya no requería una mano sino un verdadero calor que lo atrapara en su interior. Se desvistió y nado un rato en el agua helada, buscando que su mente quedara despejada de la lujuria que sentía por ella. No durmió más de tres horas y en los primeros rayos del sol le probaron que en efecto no estaba solo. Hao… estaba con él.

-Así… que vienes a buscarla-Espetó con clara amabilidad, como si todo lo tuviese controlado y fuera una más de sus habilidades, pero sólo lo probaba.

Su hermano leía a la perfección su mente y ésta se encontraba en blanco, ya había sacado a Anna de esa introspección. Él no era ningún tonto, sabía que podía hacerla tropezar antes de tiempo.

-Ella conoce la bitácora que me dio mi abuelo, busco… que me entrene-Contestó seguro, mientras sus compañeros despertaban y se alertaban con la presencia de su hermano.

Hao sonrió y no supo si fue por una simple burla o porque sospechaba algo más. No lo sabía, sólo que arriesgaba mucho al estar de frente al prometido de la mujer con la que buscaba acostarse y que pensaba robarse de su lado.

-Es mi mujer, no te atrevas a verla como algo más, Yoh. Porque aunque seas mi otra mitad, te aseguro que borrare tu alma de este… universo-Amenazó el castaño antes de irse.

Ryu se cayó de espaldas y Fausto le veía de una forma intensa. Era el líder del grupo, pero aun así respiró hondo cuando pudo evitar una confrontación más larga con Hao. Vaya, tenía que agradecérselo a Anna, pero también, le daba rabia pensar que se hubiese tenido que acostar con él, porque solamente así podía explicarse ese bendito humor de su hermano.

-¿Te habrás entregado a él, Anna?-Pensó con enfado y cierto recelo- Espero que no sea eso…

No, sus pensamientos no rodaban en algo más que no fuera ella acostándose con Hao. Estaba bastante excitada, tan ardiente, no, ella no pudo haber desecho su calentura con otro hombre. Tenía que probarla, necesitaba asegurarse que era por él por quien desvivía y no por el calor de su cuerpo ante cualquier hombre.

-Por lo visto, ustedes son el grupo que entrenaré… este mes-Habló con imponencia, había llegado hasta su campamento y llevaba a dos mozas acompañándola.

-Doña Anna, es un honor…-Comentó de inmediato Ryu, y prácticamente se había postrado a sus pies, lo mismo que Fausto cuando se acercó a preguntar si podía traer el alma de su esposa.

La calidez de sus ojos brilló con cada pedido, cada palabra hermosa que Ryu le dedicaba, pero no obtendría nada de él frente a tantas personas, así que como una simple extraña, él se acercó caballerosamente a entregarle la bitácora. Un simple movimiento, lejano, tan ajeno a aquellos que compartían en la lejanía de los ojos mirones.

-Es un honor que nos acompañé, señorita Kyouyama-Resaltó con serenidad, a pesar de que se moría por mandar al demonio tanta formalidad- Será un desafío interesante el que usted nos entrene.

-Sí, lo será-Añadió Anna con arrogancia y sí que lo hacía, ya que no se dejó intimidad por estar rodeada de hombres y menos cuando comenzó a dar instrucciones.

Ella creía que tenía el control y prácticamente era cierto, excepto por una cosa, ella ansiaba que la mirara con complicidad, casi lo sabía por la frecuencia con que desviaba su mirada hacia él. Y no le tenía miedo, sus amigos estaban muy concentrados ejecutando cada movimiento y técnica, él podía darse el lujo de verla de vez en cuando y pensar una maniobra muy buena.

-Hace calor aquí-Comentó limpiándose el sudor de su frente y rió como solía hacerlo antes de quitarse la playera por completo.

Tenía unas pequeñas gotas de sudor, pero no tanto como para verse terriblemente empapado, así que metió la mano al lago y se dio unas palmadas en su pecho a fin de aminorar el calor que decía sentir. El agua estaba helada y las pequeñas gotas en su cuerpo hacían magia, que estaba seguro no pasaba por alto por ella.

-Don Yoh, no es correcto, tal vez intimide un poco a la señorita Anna-Comentó Ryu bastante apenado.

Yoh sonrió despreocupado, lo que menos pensó era que Anna se intimidara, era más fácil que ella lo intimidara a él si comenzaba a deshacerse del vestido hermoso de gasa que llevaba puesto.

-En lo absoluto, siéntete libre de bañarte si quieres, yo no te miraré-Dijo en un tono tan seguro que casi lo creyó, de no ser porque por ratos tenía fija la mirada en sus abdominales y en su espalda desnuda.

Descaradamente pasó una mano por su cabello, a fin de que este también consiguiera humedecerse y el efecto fue perfecto, parecía recién salido de la ducha.

-Gracias, porque en verdad siento mucho calor-Pronunció el castaño regresando a la serie mortal de abdominales que ella le había impuesto.

No tenía que ser genio para saber que esa conexión que tenía con ella había pasado al siguiente nivel, su abuelo le había dicho que tenía que seducirla en toda la extensión de la palabra y debía admitir que entre los consejos de su padre y los del anciano, se estaba comportando como todo un maestro. Si Hao lo viera…

Afortunadamente no tuvo que hacerlo, o de lo contrario hubiese tenido que sufrir largamente una tortura, pero de todas maneras lo haría y estaba dispuesto a prepararse cuando ese momento llegara. Entrenó y dejó el alma en el campo de entrenamiento, por un momento sacó a Anna de sus pensamientos y en lo único que pensaba era en derrotar a su hermano. No quería un mundo tan espeluznante como el que Hao quería, por eso debía ganar.

-Ya terminamos, Asakura-Le dijo Anna tan de repente.

Tan concentrado en el ejercicio estaba, que no se dio cuenta de cuando todos se fueron a bañar, ni cuando se quedó solo con ella, lo cual no estaba ni remotamente en sus planes. Se levantó y tomó la pequeña toalla que estaba a su lado, secó su rostro y le dirigió una mirada bastante provocativa cuando estuvo justo al lado de ella.

-_Háblame de ella, abuelo, ¿por qué es tan importante_?-Recordó de repente como de niño pensaba en Anna.

Era tan sólo un infante cuando su abuelo y su familia comenzaron a plantearle todos sus objetivos. Entrenar, ser un gran shaman y conquistar a esa niña. Hablaban de los magníficos poderes que tenía y de la forma en que la tribu apache la estaba criando. Debía odiarla, sólo por quitarle parte de su vida y haber sido durante muchos años el objetivo principal para su familia.

Y no comprendía a cabalidad porque tanta importancia, por qué si era sólo una mujer, pero ella no era cualquier mujer, encerraba poderes asombrosos y tenía una madurez y temple de acero. Anna tenía algo especial que odiaba reconocer, le hacía sentir bien. Le sonrió y besó su frente antes de marcharse.

-Lo siento, Anna, tenemos… mucha compañía-Le susurró con premura.

Claro que eso era sólo una excusa, bien pudo decirle a sus amigos que se fueran, pero no, ese no era el punto. Mandó a Ryu para escoltarla y al día siguiente a Fausto. No tenía muchos momentos a solas con ella y eso generaba más tensión sexual entre ellos. Miradas que se perdían en toda su anatomía, no se cortaba cuando la imaginaba desnuda nadando junto a él en el lago. Era una suerte que Anna pudiera leerle la mente ocasionalmente, porque así podía saber que a pesar de la distancia, la deseaba y mucho.

Una semana y media pasó y no tenía idea cómo pudo resistirla, no cuando Anna se vestía tan sensual ante sus ojos. Ryu se desvivía en halagos y Fausto en atenciones, y él… en apariencia era el más distante, cuando en realidad era el más cercano.

-En el bosque, nos vemos a media noche- Le aseguró con firmeza y vaya que a ella le agradó la idea.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estaré ahí?-Le respondió en voz muy baja, pero que denotaba interés.

-Esta noche… tendremos sexo.

Francamente, el sólo mencionarlo le provocaba un gran placer, ya imaginaba todo… el lugar, los aditamentos, la improvisada cama, su silueta caminado hacia él. Abrió sus ojos y su imaginación no le jugaba ninguna jugarreta, Anna estaba impresionante en un vestido corto.

-Has venido puntual.- Comentó sorprendido de verla con una apariencia relajada.

Y le sonrió con encanto. Ryu y Fausto dormían, y él estaba a punto de disfrutar de una gran velada al lado de la mujer que tanto quería.

-Supongo que hoy culminaremos, esta… aventura.- Sugirió Anna quitándose la capa transparente que cubría el vestido blanco que había elegido para esa noche calurosa.

Se acercó a ella y con firmeza la tomó de la cintura. El poder era suyo, lo sentía correr en su sangre con la adrenalina que tenía, si Hao venía qué importaba, hoy culminaría todo. La besó, y sus manos se aferraron a su cuerpo con premura, supo que el momento había llegado y moría porque así fuera. Pero él la detuvo antes de que continuara elevando su deseo y apetito sexual.

La tenía justo donde quería, en el lugar que había escogido, puntual a la cita y desesperada como él por sentir la fricción y el roce de piel. Todo estaba perfecto, salvo una cosa.

-Anna, antes que hagamos esto, hay algo que quiero que respondas y de eso depéndelo que haremos hoy y los días siguientes.

Era una seriedad inusual para él, mucho más porque siempre sonreía y se jactaba con ser el hombre más feliz cuando estaba seduciéndola, le daba una motivación extraña y una conexión que no había tenido por nadie, pero hoy, justo en este momento no había lugar para dudas, ni para arrepentimientos.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le cuestionó intrigada por la pregunta que lanzaría.

-Cásate conmigo

* * *

Continuará….

N/A: Y finalmente aquí está el capítulo decisivo, trate de apurarme, en serio que sí, pero bueno hay muchas cuestiones que considerar antes y tratare de hacerlo más seguido, después de esto viene cosas interesantes por discutir.

Agradecimientos especiales: Neverdie, Liax-ws, Anna Kyouyama de Asakura, Q.C18, Katsumi Kurosawa, gaahina eterniti

Nos veremos pronto.


End file.
